


Night Hunt

by Zephyrfox



Series: Alec & Fenrir [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Retribution, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Alec is on a mission. Everything is proceeding as planned - until he runs into Fenrir.





	Night Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Fenrir calls Alec 'min kjære' - Norwegian for 'my dear'

 

Alec Trevelyan shook his head, unable to believe his eyes. He looked across the room again. No change. Fenrir was there, sprawled lazily in a chair at the poker table in a private room of the Montana casino.

The wolf fit in perfectly among the half dozen well-dressed men at the table. His suit, cut to emphasize broad shoulders, easily rivaled one of James’, and he had swept his long brown hair back from his face, for once allowing both of his grey eyes to be visible.

Alec swore to himself as his blood pooled south. He was working — he had no time for lust.

Fenrir smirked at him, as if knowing exactly what had just passed through his mind. The wolf stood, flashing a smile that was all teeth at the other players, and came around the table to saunter over to him.

When Fen was close enough, Alec grabbed him by the lapels and dragged him out of the room, out of sight of the other players.

“What are you doing here?”

Fenrir twisted free of his grasp, and made a show of smoothing the wrinkles from the suit. The wolf shrugged a shoulder. “Playing a game, Alec. Isn’t that why you’re here?”

Alec ground his teeth. “I’m _working._ Get out.”

Fenrir stepped back, his sharp face clouding with anger. “Don’t order me around. I’m here because I want to be. _You_ can’t tell me what to do.”

“You’re interfering with my mission,” Alec growled, frustrated. He didn’t have time to deal with Fenrir’s capriciousness.

“Am I, now? Are you going to arrest me for _interfering?_ Hmm? And what will you do if I do this?” Fenrir moved forward, crowding him back against the wall, and kissed him, all teeth and tongue, until they were both gasping for breath. The wolf pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Alec’s. “What will you do, _min kjære?”_

Alec closed his eyes and managed, “I’m not your ‘dear,’ Fen.”

“You —”

“Mr. Black, Mr. Sterling. Is there a problem?”

Alec and Fenrir sprang apart, startled. It was the steward, looking at them with eyes narrowed in curiosity — or suspicion. _Damn._ The odds were good that the steward doubled as security. Alec shrugged his shoulders just enough to resettle his shoulder harness, feeling the weight of his Browning, and said, “No problems here.”

Fenrir shot him a sly smirk. “Just greeting an old… friend.”

The steward looked from Fenrir to Alec uncertainly, but said, “If you’re ready, gentlemen, Mr. Hancock would like to get started.” He waited until they murmured their agreement, and turned to go into the room, expecting them to follow.

Alec jammed his elbow into Fenrir’s side and hissed, “Behave!” before following the steward into the other room. The wolf snickered and fell in at his shoulder. It felt… oddly good to have Fenrir beside him. It was almost like having James at his back.

In the room, the steward gestured toward a small table against the wall. “Please put your phone on the table, Mr. Sterling. Mr. Hancock doesn’t want any distractions during the game.”

Alec had no idea how the steward could say that with a straight face — according to his intel, _Hancock_ was the distraction during a game — but dutifully placed his phone on the table. Fenrir just held his empty hands up, as if to say he’d already put his phone with the others. Alec frowned. Did the wolf actually have a phone?

“Thank you, Mr. Sterling.” The steward stepped back against the wall, appearing to wait for whatever order Hancock had for him.

Alec looked at Fenrir and shrugged, then headed to the table.

Fen sat opposite him, one seat away from the dealer. “Forgive me for the delay.” The other players leaned away from Fenrir, unconsciously aware they had a wolf in their midst.

The dealer frowned slightly at the latecomers. “Are we ready to play?”

“Get on with it,” the heavyset man across from the dealer ordered. “Texas Hold’em.”

That was his target. Alec picked up his cards as they were dealt, and made a show of looking at them as he surreptitiously studied the man. Anderson Hancock’s suit was bespoke, easily camouflaging the bulk of an American football player whose muscle had turned to fat over the years. Hancock held his cards close to his chest, his hard blue eyes darting around the table at the other players.

Across from Alec, Fenrir’s eyes never left Hancock. Apparently they were after the same prey. His own interest in Hancock was for gun running. MI6 wanted Hancock’s weapons supplier identified and Hancock himself brought in for trial — or to be terminated if there was no other option. Since he was the Double O assigned, Alec assumed dead was preferable. At least, once he had a lead to Hancock’s supplier. Any of the other Double O’s would probably make more of an effort to bring the target in alive. But why was Fenrir involved in the game?

He needed to concentrate on his job. He reached up to scratch his neck, just behind his ear, and activated the two way radio hidden in his ear. It had a microphone that could pick up conversation around the table and allowed Izzy, the Q-branch minion covering his mission, to hear what was being said. The video camera in his top suit button activated at the same time, sending images back, so she could ID the other players. One of them might even be Hancock’s supplier, although now that he was getting a look at them, that was probably a long shot.

“006? Don’t respond. Just move your right hand if you hear me. This is Cully.”

Alec stifled a sigh as he moved his hand. Izzy — Isabel — Cully sounded so very young.

“Oh, excellent,” she chirped. “I’m checking on the other players now. The camera is getting good angles for me to identify them. I’ll let you know when I get the results.”

The player next to Alec bet, and then it was his turn. He bet, not paying attention to his hand. He’d learn the way the others played before he began betting in earnest. The next few players made their bets, some larger and some smaller, and then it was Fenrir’s turn. The wolf made the same kind of safe bet as he had.

At the end of the hand, Hancock had won. The dealer shuffled and dealt the next hand as Izzy began murmuring in Alec’s ear.

“Starting from Hancock, then, 006. Next to him is Frank Warren, the mayor of —” He let Izzy’s voice wash over him as she identified the players. Next to Warren was McConnell, a banker. Then there was Fenrir. What identity had the wolf used to get in on this game?

“How odd. The next man is Conor Black. But… I can’t find much information on him. He’s wealthy, of course, or he wouldn’t even be in the same room as Hancock. No actual businesses listed. Seems he made his fortune in the stock market.”

Alec looked down, studying his cards, to hide his smile. He was surprised she’d found even that much about Fenrir.

“The dealer is Frank Keller —”

Keller calmly dealt a new card for Warren, unperturbed by the obviously wealthy men at the table, or the guard at the door.

“ — next to him is a Chief of Police, Peter Haney, and then Doctor Greg Burch. Then you, of course,” Izzy giggled, “and Richard Briggs between you and Hancock. Briggs is a millionaire… oh. That’s odd…”

Alec studied his cards while he waited for Izzy to elaborate.

“Oh, now that _is_ interesting. He’s not actually Richard Briggs at all! He’s really Erik Hopkins. He’s an _ATF agent!_ I can’t find any details of his assignment, but I can ask for someone to find out.”

Izzy went silent for a moment, presumably getting someone tasked to break into the ATF’s computers. Then she came back on the line. “The guard’s name is Fred Larson, and the steward is Jason Mills — Oh! Oh wow, 006, you’ll _never_ guess!”

Alec controlled his alarm at the exclamation. What had happened? He waited impatiently for Izzy to continue. Maybe he should have a word with Q when he got done with this mission. Izzy needed to learn to pass information clearly and cleanly, without all the little exclamations and pauses. He tapped into her belief in him as 006 and funneled it back to her as a steadying influence. It wasn't the same as belief in him as a god, but it was still belief in _him,_ as a Double O, and these days he'd take what he could get.

It worked. Izzy sounded a little calmer as she continued. “The steward, Jason Mills, is another ATF agent. His real name is Reed Roberson. Hmmm, I really do need someone to find out what’s going on with them.”

Whatever their assignment was, Alec didn't care. He’d leave them to it — as long as they didn’t interfere with his mission.

The game continued for a few hands with minimal conversation between the players. Then Hancock barked, “Sterling! My man tells me you’re interested in my… merchandise.”

His intel was right. Hancock made business deals over the poker table, not caring who was present. None of the other players paid attention, not even Fenrir. Alec watched the wolf calmly signal for another card.

 _Interesting._ He turned to Hancock. “Yes, that is…” he paused, raising a brow significantly, “if the merchandise is all that’s been promised, and you can arrange for immediate delivery. In fact, my employer might be willing to offer a bonus.”

Hancock waved a languid hand, dismissing the idea of any difficulty. “Delivery is no problem. Would you like to test the merchandise? I’m sure it will satisfy you and your… employer.”

Fenrir twitched slightly, the movement just enough to catch Alec’s eye. _This_ was the important part.  “Yes. I want to make sure the merchandise is as accurate at a distance as I’ve been told.”

Briggs’ eyes flicked between him and Hancock, the only player besides Fenrir to show interest in the conversation.

“Excellent. You’re, ah... You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” Hancock grinned, as if he had a secret that he was bursting to share. “There’s a pack of wolves right at the edge of my property. It’s great sport shooting them from a helicopter, you know. They make perfect targets.”

Alec hid his reflexive growl. Across from him, Fenrir’s eyes went flat. The wolf braced his hands on the table as though he wanted leap over it and tear Hancock apart. Alec resisted the impulse to shoot him a warning look, but Fenrir got himself under control anyway. The wolf flexed his hands and leaned deliberately back, his grey eyes never leaving Hancock’s face.  

 _Good._ Now was not the time to show their hand. “No, I’m not. When can we leave?”

“Tomorrow night.” The dead man grinned. “Night hunting is the best. The lights blind them, you know.”

Alec leaned back in his chair, bland agent’s mask dropping over his face to hide his fury. “I look forward to it.”

 

~~~~

 

After the last hand, the game broke up. Hancock stood and looked around the table with a smug, gloating grin. “Since I’ve taken so much of your money tonight, it’s only right that you spend the night on me. I’ll have suites made up for you in the hotel.” He snapped his fingers at the steward. “Make it happen.”

Mills nodded, stepping away from his post against the wall. “Yes, Mr. Hancock.” He picked up the phone and murmured into it.

Hancock nodded in satisfaction. “Sterling, I’ll contact you tomorrow evening.” He headed for the door before Alec could respond, leaving the room with his security guard at his heels.

The men around the table stood as well, their expressions ranging from annoyed to resigned. The mayor, Warren, buttonholed the chief of police and whispered in his ear. Haney bent his head toward Warren, his annoyance turning into anger as he listened. The anger faded, until his face matched the resignation on Warren’s. McConnell just sighed, and nodded to Burch. The two men, obviously old friends, went to the door, their eyes on Mills, waiting for information about the promised suites.

Briggs, his face a calculated expression of resignation, studiously ignored Mills. His eyes lit on Fenrir.

 _Shit._ Alec grabbed Fenrir by the arm and dragged him away from the others, conscious of curious eyes following them.

Fenrir put the finishing touch on destroying any hope of remaining inconspicuous. The wolf leaned into him, batting his grey eyes, and husked, “If you wanted me, darling, all you had to do was ask.”

 _“What in the fuck are you doing?”_ Alec hissed, grinding his teeth.

Fenrir widened his eyes deliberately. “Why, whatever do you mean, _min kjære?_ Am I _interfering?”_

“Damnit, Fen, I —”

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” Briggs approached them with a look of polite interest. “Sterling, perhaps we could schedule time for a meeting tomorrow? I have some questions about your, ah, _business._ I’ll call you at, say, ten o’clock?”

Briggs turned his back on Alec, neatly cutting him off from Fenrir. “I wanted a word with you, Black. I think we have some investment interests in common —”

Alec watched, outraged, as Fen flashed him a smirk and turned an overly innocent expression on Briggs.

“Of course, I’m eager to hear what you have to say, Briggs.” Fenrir allowed Briggs to draw him further away.

“Is… is there a problem, 006? Only, I can’t tell what’s going on?”

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected voice in his ear. _Izzy._ He groaned. How much had she overheard? There were too many eyes on him to speak to her, but if he switched off the ear piece she was likely to sound the alarm in an attempt to rescue him from whatever situation she thought he might be in.

While he considered what to do about Izzy, he shifted his attention to Fenrir in time to hear Briggs assuring the wolf, “You don’t need to worry if he has something over you, I can protect you from him.”

Fen shot him a glance and winked. Damn the wolf. Briggs was talking about _him,_ as if _he’d_ harm Fen... Alec snorted at the idea that Fenrir needed protection from anyone that wasn’t his demented family.

Still, he needed to get them both safely out of the room. None of the other men that had been in the game were of any interest to him. None of them were Hancock’s weapons supplier, and his instincts told him they knew nothing significant about that end of Hancock’s business.

Over by the door, Mills finished speaking to McConnell and Burch, and turned to Warren and Haney. He’d need to get over there to get his own room assignment. He glanced at Fenrir, ready to intervene, just as the wolf shook off Brigg’s restraining hand with ease.

Fen walked over to Alec, leaning close to whisper, “He’s positive you’re the big, bad wolf, _min kjære.”_

Alec huffed a laugh. “He doesn’t know _you.”_

“Nope.” The wolf grinned cheerfully as he looked toward Mills. “If we want our rooms — or _a_ room? — we’d best go speak to the steward. The intrepid agents look like they’re champing at the bit for us to get out so they can confer in peace.”

“You’re right. We should let them —”

“We should confer, too,” Fenrir interrupted him with a sly glance. “Well. For a certain definition of _conferring,_ of course.”

“006? Do you need me to get the Quartermaster?”

Alec sighed. Izzy was still listening. Of fucking course. He needed to find a place where he could safely speak to her without being overheard. Or… He strode across the room and liberated his mobile from Mills and shot off a quick text to Q. He waited, allowing Fen to talk to Mills about their rooms. Or _a_ room, considering the smug look the wolf sent his way.

“006?” Izzy sounded confused. “I’m going to shut down my end of the comms. The system will still monitor you, of course, so if you need us, just send the emergency signal. HQ out.”

Good. Q had gotten his message. At least _something_ was going the way it was supposed to...

 

~~~~

 

“What’s the plan?”

Alec ignored Fenrir. He didn’t want to talk about this in the open. He was keenly aware of the others in the hallway going to their own rooms. He stopped in front of a door and slid his keycard into the lock. “Here we are.”

 _“Tell me.”_ Fenrir followed Alec into the hotel suite, closing the door behind them. “Are you just going to arrest him? No. You are!”

“Fen…”

 _“No.”_ Fenrir wheeled on Alec. “You heard him. He hunts down — _kills_ — our wolves!”

Alec put his hands up in a calming gesture. “Yes, Fen. I heard. We’ll get him.”

“Kill!” the wolf insisted.

“Yes.” Alec nodded in agreement. “How do you want to do it?”

“Tear him apart,” Fenrir snarled.

Alec sighed. “If we tear him apart, blame would fall on the wolf pack. We don’t want that. We scare him to death. Chase him into a heart attack.”

Fenrir stopped and stared, understanding slowly filling his face. His jaw dropped open into a grin. “That will work.”

Alec caught Fenrir around the waist and pulled him close to nuzzle on his neck. “We’ll go visit the pack, tonight. I have an idea.”

Fenrir hummed, tilting his head to give Alec better access. “You do have good ideas.”

 

~~~~

 

They spent some time in bed together before leaving the hotel on foot. Once out of sight of the hotel, they shifted into wolf form to track down the pack.

It didn’t take them long to find where the pack had their den, and Alec followed Fenrir into the clearing.

Although none of the wolves had ever seen either of them before, the older wolves approached respectfully, while the cubs yipped in excitement.

Fenrir yipped back with a play bow, inviting the cubs to play. In short order, the cubs swarmed forward to tackle him, mock growling ferociously. Alec lost sight of Fenrir under squirming fur as Fen and the cubs rolled on the ground, snapping and playing.

Alec turned his attention from the fun Fenrir and the cubs were having to the adults. There were only four, and they all showed signs of hardship. He moved forward, nosing and nuzzling them, giving what comfort he could.

The wolves shoved and jostled each other, trying to push closer to him. The pack leader, an older male, had a half-healed bullet wound, and the younger male had a shoulder that had been wrenched out of its socket. He would have to retake human form to help with the injuries.

The younger female, barely a year old, stayed pressed close to the pack leader, and the older female stood a short way apart, staring at them with eyes dulled by exhaustion.

Alec approached, carefully brushing against her side, projecting love and giving her energy. *What’s wrong, sister?*

She closed her eyes, and he saw a confused montage of scenes and feelings. She was worn out from nursing her own cubs as well as her slain sister’s.  

The pack leader crowded close, eager to communicate. From him, Alec got the impression of a larger pack and once-plentiful hunting, that changed when the noisy-thing-in-sky began flying. It killed several of the wolves and scared all the prey away. The remaining pack hadn’t been able to travel to find new hunting grounds because of the young. When the younger male had been injured and the other mother killed, the pack leader and the young female had more mouths to feed than they could manage to fill.

Alec leaned into the pack leader, projecting reassurance. *Fenrir.*

Fenrir stood up, shedding cubs off his back. *Time to hunt?*

*Yes. We heal them first, then we go.* Alec smiled to himself. There were sheep nearby that could do with some fewer lambs.

 

~~~~

 

The hunt went well.

Alec had led a partial pack, the pack leader and the younger female, with Fenrir trotting at his side. They left behind the nursing mother and the younger male.

He and Fenrir drove the herd towards the waiting pair, who took down several of the yearlings.

They brought their kills back to the den. All the wolves ate their fill, including the cubs, trying out solid food now that meat was plentiful.

Afterward, Alec dozed, his belly full, next to the mother wolf and her cubs. A great lump flopped down beside him and began licking his face. He shot up, shaking Fenrir off, and glared at the other wolf.

Fenrir’s jaw dropped open in a grin. *Are you awake, now?*

*Obviously.* Alec growled, but it was just for show. He understood the reason Fenrir was impatient to begin. Judging by the shadows cast by the moon, it was time. He stretched. *Gather the pack and we’ll get started.*

Fenrir yipped and gave an excited jump, and then nudged the adult wolves with his nose. They came awake quickly, and crowded close to Alec, their bodies taut with expectation.

Alec nuzzled Fenrir’s ear when the wolf sidled up against him. *Let’s go.*

~*~

_The wolves followed Alec and Fenrir into dreamspace. The pack howled their anger as they raced toward a figure that stumbled and turned, trying to get its bearings in the gloom._

_As the pack approached, the figure became clearer, turning into Hancock, his eyes widening in horror. Hancock screamed and ran, trying to flee his fate._

_The pack howled louder as they chased him._

_With a thought, Alec directed Fenrir and one of the other wolves to split off from the pack to lie in wait for their prey. The pair howled as they raced ahead._

_Hancock cringed and changed direction._

_Alec led his wolves after Hancock, driving him in front of them. They finally herded Hancock towards where Fenrir lay in wait with the other wolf._

_Fenrir leapt out at Hancock, bearing him to the ground, while the other wolf launched towards Hancock’s legs._

_Hancock flailed, screaming._

_Alec skidded to a stop, his sides heaving. He touched his wolves’ minds, and released them at Hancock. The wolves tore Hancock to pieces with help from Fenrir. Alec whuffed in satisfaction._

_At last, the hunt over, he and Fenrir led the pack back home._

~*~

The wolves stretched as they woke up in their bodies, and began exuberantly playfighting with each other, celebrating their kill.

Alec nudged Fenrir. It was time for them to go back to the hotel.

 

~~~~

 

Alec and Fenrir arrived back at the hotel to find the place lit up, with an ambulance and several police cars roaring up the drive. He exchanged an amused glance with Fenrir.

Inside, they slipped through the chaos. Briggs and Mills  — Hopkins and Roberson — looked as though they were no longer undercover. The two stood talking to several policemen.

Fenrir inclined his head toward the hotel dining room, and Alec nodded. Once inside, they found a seat at one of the tables. All around them, the hotel guests had one topic of conversation — what had happened to the owner. No one knew for sure; the only thing that everyone agreed on was that Hancock’s body had been found in his bed that morning, with an expression of utter terror on his face.

 

~~~~

 

“...apparently, he’s died in his sleep,” Alec reported to M. “The weapons are under guard by a pair of ATF agents, so that’s it. No more leads to follow up on. The mission’s bust.”

Fenrir lounged on the bed, watching him from beneath half-closed eyes. Alec let his eyes wander over Fen’s naked body.

Mallory’s voice jerked his attention back to the phone. “What do you mean he died in his sleep? You weren’t supposed to kill him unless you were able to get the information on his supplier! My predecessor warned me about Bond’s penchant for killing possible informants prematurely; she should have warned me about you!”

Alec rolled his eyes. Mallory might have been a soldier once, but he had been stuck behind a desk for too long. “Natural causes, I suppose. Probably a heart attack. I can get a report from the coroner if you like.” He turned to wink at Fenrir. “People do die, you know, without assistance from a Double O.”

He pulled the phone away from his ear as M swore. When the noise died down, he brought the phone back to his ear. “I’ll just get that for you, sir, and be on the next flight.” He looked at Fenrir as he pressed the call end button, cutting M off in mid-rant. _Or the one after that…._

“You don’t have to be back right away, do you, _min kjære?”_ Fenrir smirked at Alec. “I’m sure we can find something… interesting… to do to pass the time.”

Alec smirked back. “That sounds like an _excellent_ idea.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was no smut in this story, but there will be in the next.
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks to jaimistoryteller for betaing and encouragement


End file.
